Words
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: De la A a la Z, algunas prompts antiguas con los personajes de Fairy Tail.
1. Arena

**Título: **Arena.

**Resumen: **Lucy se queda dormida mientras toma el sol, los demás aprovecharan esto para divertirse un rato.

**Personajes: **Lucy Heartphilia.

**Palabras: **323.

**Tipo: **Drabble.

**Advertencias: ** Lenguaje vulgar, insinuaciones de Laxus x Lucy.

**Arena. **

El gremio entero había tomado vacaciones y ahora lo jóvenes disfrutaban de un alegre y ameno día de playa.

Mientras todos disfrutaban con diferentes actividades—Natsu y Gray competían por ver quien hacía el mejor castillo de arena, la gran parte de las chicas se estaba bañando y el equipo Raijinshuu estaba jugando al voley playa—, Lucy se tumbó sobre su toalla dispuesta a tomar el sol un rato y coger un buen bronceado que lucir durante el resto del verano. Pero contrariamente a sus ideas, la última misión había sido bastante complicada y ahora estaba realmente cansada; ¿qué sucedió, finalmente? Una Lucy completamente dormida que era blanco fácil para bromas playeras.

A su alrededor escuchaba movimiento, y sentía algo pesado sobre ella, cubriendo todo su cuerpo. La rubia abrió los ojos con dificultad, intentando adecuarse a la luz del sol que le daba nuevamente la bienvenida.

Cuando su vista se adaptó finalmente a tanta luz y reflejo, la maga estelar descubrió que ya no se encontraba en su toalla, tomando el sol plácidamente dormida, sino que ahora estaba tumbada boca arriba con arena hasta el cuello.

Natsu estaba terminando de dar forma ala escultura de arena que era Lucy mientras que Juvia traía agua y Laxus moldeaba algo es su cintura.

—¿Qué demonios creéis que estáis haciendo?

La repentina voz de Lucy hizo que a Juvia se le cayera el agua sobre Natsu mientras éste de un salto se levantaba y gritaba:

—¡Terminé! ¿Pero qué mierda...? ¡Juvia!

La de cabellos dorados intentaba salir de su prisión de arena mientras Natsu pretendía regañar a Juvia, sin éxito. Los demás se arremolinaron a su alrededor contemplando la escultura de arena que ahora era Lucy.

Cana tomó una foto y se la mostró; una sirena. Lo que le faltaba a la Queen Cosplay, una sirena.

Lucy solo rezaba porque las estrellas de mar de arena que cubrían sus pechos las hubiese echo Juvia.


	2. Bucear

**Título: **Bucear.

**Resumen: **A Juvia le gusta bucear, casi tanto como le gusta Gray-sama.

**Personajes: **Juvia Loxar.

**Palabras: **68.

**Tipo: **Microrelato.

**Advertencias**: ~

**Bucear**

La de pelo azul se preparó para el salto desde el trampolín de la piscina de Fairy Hills. Tensó los músculos, extendió delante de ella los brazos y saltó, ejecutando a la perfección el movimiento.

Nadó bajo la superficie sintiendo el agua en cada partícula de su ser y sonrió.

Juvia dio unas brazadas más bajo el agua y ascendió.

Bucear era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

-

#NoComments.


	3. Cama

**Título: **Cama.

**Resumen: **Opiniones de Laxus y una cama sobre Lucy.

**Personajes: **Lucy Heartfilia, Laxus Dreyar.

**Palabras: **106.

**Tipo: **Drabble.

**Advertencias: **Actividad: Juego de Palabras.

-

**Cama**

Su cuerpo desnudo descansaba tranquilamente sobre la mullida cama, estirado cuán largo era. El fino pecho subía y bajaba al son de su pacífica respiración y las largas hebras rubias caían en cascada y reposaban despreocupadamente sobre el mueble.

Las largas y torneadas piernas de la rubia se contrajeron con molestia ante las primeras luces del mañana que se colaban entre las cortinas color crema.

Sus finos brazos rodearon la mullida almohada y en su rostro se dibujó una tierna sonrisa de felicidad.

Aquella noche, tanto la cama con el mago de rango S, Laxus Dreyar habían sido testigos de la belleza de Lucy Heartfilia.


	4. Cansado

**Título: **Cansado.

**Resumen: **¿Se ha vuelto Lucy una ninfómana?

**Personajes: **Lucy Heartphilia, Laxus Dreyar.

**Palabras: **124.

**Tipo: **Microrelato.

Advertencias:

Mmmm, menores de 13 tápense los ojos h vuelvan por donde han venido, sus puras e inocentes mentes podrían corromperse. LaLu, crack pairing.

-

**Cansado**

Laxus respiró cansado, tenía los músculos agarrotados y perlas de sudor adornaban su cuerpo desnudo. Respiraba con dificultad y muy agitadamente; por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de huír de aquella habitación, pero dicha idea fue descartada rápidamente al recordar que la rubia que se mecía violentamente sobre él y gemía su nombre lo ataría con cadenas a la cama para que no se marchara.

No sabía lo que le había sucedido a su novia, pero ésta parecía un animal salvaje, arañando, gruñendo y mordiendo.

En definitiva a Lucy le pasaba algo, era demasiado sospechoso que después de cinco rachas siguiera teniendo ganas de más.

Estaba canasado, exhausto; Laxus Dreyar sabía que su mañana sería muy, muy larga.

-

Traumatícense, mentes fácilmente influenciables! (?)


	5. Chicas

**Título: **Chicas.

**Resumen: **Porque los magos nunca entenderían a las mujeres...

**Personajes: **Gremio Fairy Tail.

**Palabras: **122.

**Tipo: **Drabble.

**Advertencias: ~**

-

**Chicas**

Ellos nunca entenderían a sus novias, un día se comportaban como acosadoras obsesivas y al siguiente los abandonaban para irse a chismosear en la esquina opuesta del gremio.

Todos discutían qué hacer con el asunto, pues ya se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero problema. Y si a tanta presión le sumamos las miradas analíticas y las risitas burlonas, junto con comentarios mordaces que recibían del otro lado del gremio, los hombres de Fairy Tail estaban que se subían por las paredes.

Durante unos breves instantes se hizo el silencio en ambos grupos, quienes se miraron expectantes, intentando descifrar sus pensamientos... Hasta que las chicas rompieron el contacto visual y siguieron chismoseando.

—Mujeres... —Soltaron los hombres a coro con un largo suspiro.


	6. Demente

**Título: **Demente.

**Resumen: **Laxus Dreyar estaba loco, eso pudo comprobarlo de primera mano su compañera de misión, Lucy.

**Personajes: **Laxus Dreyar, Lucy Heartphillia.

**Palabras: **205

**Tipo: **Drabble.

**Advertencias: **Posible Laxus x Lucy. Actividad Juego de palabras [Fairy Tail]

**Demente.**

—¡Estás demente, idiota!—Grité muy asustada al Dragon Slayer de rayo—. ¡Bájame!

—Deja de revolverte, niñata. Si quieres salir viva de esta deja que te cargue y ¡cierra la maldita boca!—con este grito dejé de patalear y gritar en los brazos de mi compañero y me dediqué a aferrarme al pecho de éste.

Es un maldito idiota demente, ¿quién no lo estaría se te metes sin dudarlo en las fauces de un Gremio Oscuro cargando a una maga celestial sin mucho entrenamiento? O eso, o no apreciaba su vida. Creo que optaré por la primera.

Con un solo día de misión con este loco ya me ha llegado para meses de adrenalina, ¡no volveré a una misión con Laxus!, ¡nunca!

Solo había llegado a una conclusión, Laxus Dreyar padecía de locura crónica y creo que yo la padeceré pronto si no me alejo de él.

—Estúpido loco…—Murmuré intentando que no me oyera, pero para mi mala suerte, sí lo hizo.  
Laxus me soltó y caí de culo al suelo, ya nadie nos perseguía. Con una sonrisa maliciosa se acercó a mí y yo recé por mi vida.

Maldigo el día en el que acepté venir a una misión con Laxus Dreyar.


	7. Heridas

**Título: **Heridas.

**Resumen: **Gray siempre sale herido de las peleas y Lucy está triste por ello.

**Personajes: **Gray, Lucy. Leve mención de Natsu.

**Palabras: **276

**Tipo: **Drabble.

**Advertencias: **Gray x Lucy. Si no te gusta esta pareja, **no** vengas a criticar.

**Heridas. **

Allí estaba él, nuevamente herido. ¿Por qué siempre que luchaba, él era el que peor terminaba? Natsu lo sostenía de la cintura, mientras Gray tenía el brazo sobre la espalda del Salamander.

Le observé caminar hacia mí, con una débil sonrisa en los labios…

Sentí como su cara se crispaba triste, mientras se acercaba más rápidamente, cojeando. Sentí una lágrima bajar por mi rostro, ¿desde cuándo estaba llorando? La mano de Gray limpió la solitaria lágrima, que fue seguida de cientos más.

Él me abrazó, mientras yo me aferraba fuertemente a su pecho cubierto por vendas, aún lloraba.

—Gray… ¿Por qué siempre terminas así?, ¿por qué me protegiste esta vez?—ya estaba, ya lo había soltado. El horror de ver a Gray golpeado, todo por salvarme.

—Eso no importa ya, ¿no crees?—me respondió él, con una débil sonrisa, separándome de su pecho. Dirigió su mano a mi barbilla y la alzó, ambos nos miramos por unos segundos eternos a los ojos—. No voy a dejar que nadie te toque, ¿entiendes?

—Gray yo… Gracias.—sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía hice desaparecer el espacio que nos separaba y uní sus labios con los míos. Fue un beso tierno, que expresaba a la perfección todo lo que sentíamos por el otro. Cuando nos faltó el aire Gray se separó y juntó nuestras frentes, mirándome a los ojos.

Nos quedamos así por un rato, hasta que rompí el contacto visual y le di un abrazo. Sus brazos rodearon mis caderas y yo pasé los míos por su espalda, apretándolo contra mí.

Ya tenía una solución a aquello.

No volvería a pasar, nunca más sería débil.


	8. Infantil

**Título: **Infantil.

**Resumen: **Natsu siempre sería y será un infantil.

**Personajes: **Lucy Heartphilia, Natsu Dragneel.

**Palabras: **73

**Tipo: **Microrelato.

**Advertencias: ~**

Infantil.

Lucy suspiró exasperada por el comportamiento de su amigo.

Sin duda Natsu Dragneel podía ser un poderoso Dragon Slayer, con un carácter explosivo y terriblemente irritable con determinadas personas y/o gremios, pero no por ello dejaba de comportarse como un crío de diez años.

Natsu era caprichoso, bonachón, risueño, en excesiva bromista y tremendamente descuidado y bestia, un salvaje en cuerpo de adolescente.

Su compañero podía legar a ser demasiado infantil a veces.


	9. Cita

**Título: **La cita. **Resumen: **En vez de que Erza lo castigue con "eso" Gray aceptará acudir a una cita con la Titania. **Personajes:** Gray, Erza. Leve mención a Natsu. **Palabras: **238. **Tipo: **Drabble. **Advertencias: **Pareja Crack. Reto de Clareck para el club Fairy Fans. **La cita. **

Gray se tensó, esperaba recibir un golpe de Erza, por estar peleando con Natsu… en calzoncillos. Pero no, antes de que la Titania pudiera separarlos el pelirosado le saco la ropa interior… delante de Erza Scarlet.

Debían cavar su tumba.

—¡Jajaja! Tengo tus calzones, cubito de hielo—con una risa estridente e inconsciente de la creciente aura oscura de la pelirroja. Por suerte, Gray pudo arrebatárselos y vestirse antes de que Erza estallara… o no.

De una patada la Titania mandó volar lejos a Natsu y fijo su próximo objetivo: Gray Fullbuster. Él temblaba de miedo, ella sólo sonreía.

—Gray, creo que ha llegado el momento de "eso". Ustedes nunca aprenden.

—¡No, Erza! ¡Por favor, "eso" no!, ¡haré cualquier cosa! ¡Cualquier cosa!—Gritó el Fullbuster balanceándose en posición fetal desde una esquina con expresión traumática.

—¿Cualquier cosa?, ¿estás seguro?—Inquirió Scarlet con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Sí!, ¡todo menos "eso"!—Contestó a gritos Gray.

—Bien, pásame a recoger mañana a las ocho. Cenaremos por ahí y luego pasearemos por el parque; tal vez te deje cogerme la mano.

Y así Erza se fue, planeando su cita con el alquimista, murmurando que debería pedirle consejo a Lucy sobre cómo vestir, o qué tipo de ropa interior llevar.

Por otro lado, Gray se había quedado con cara de "¿Pero qué demonios?" mientras rezaba porque Erza no lo matase en la supuesta cita.

Sí, mañana sería un día muy largo. 


	10. Libros

**Título: **Libros.

**Resumen: **Gazille... ¿celoso de un libro?

**Personajes: **Levy McGarden, Gazille Redfox.

**Palabras: **152.

**Tipo: **Drabble.

**Advertencias: **~

-  
**Libros**

Y así era como Gazille veía a su novia, una devora libros en el buen sentido de la palabra. ¿Quién hubiera esperado que un tipo duro como él terminara en una relación con la frágil Levy McGarden? Aquella chica lo había conquistado, le había echo sentir cosas que ninguna antes había logrado. Levy le había demostrado que ella _no_ era una más. Pero...

Gazille ciertamente estaba un poco celoso de que **su** Levy pasara más tiempo con aquellos papeles llenos de letras, historias y conocimientos que con él. ¿Qué tenían ellos que Gazille no tuviera?

Era algo simple, Gazille podría ser poderoso, guapo, malhumorado y peleón, un chico malo en toda regla, pero Levy necesitaba de paz a veces y sólo sus tranquilos libros en un gremio de loco podía proporcionársela.

Ahora, lo más probable es que Redfox se deprima aún más porque su linda novia no encuentra paz con él.


	11. Pared

**Título: **Pared.

**Resumen: **Gray-sama es acosado por Juvia.

**Personajes: **Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Loxar.

**Palabras: **141.

**Tipo: **Drabble.

Advertencias: ~

Para los amantes del Gruvia...

**Pared**

Gray corría y corría por las calles de Magnolia, intentado escapar de una mujer de pelo azul acosadora a la que le había dado la venada de pedirle hijos cada vez que lo veía.

El mago de hielo estaba atónito con aquello, pues para empezar ellos ni siquiera eran pareja oficial, pero parece que Juvia Loxar no pensaba lo mismo.

Se escabulló por callejones, corrió y saltó por altos tejados, pero su linda e insistente acosadora no le perdía de vista.

Gray volteó, buscando a la mujer de pelo azul con la mirada; grave error. Cuando se giró nuevamente deseó no haberlo hecho.

Pobre cara, pobre nariz, pobre "amigo" de Gray. Estaba seguro que ahora sí que de ninguna manera podía darle hijos a Juvia.

Maldiciendo la pared Gray calló inconsciente al suelo, sabiendo lo que sucedería si Juvia lo encontraba.


	12. Pequeño

**Título: **Pequeño.

**Resumen: **A Lucy se le ocurre una idea... y a Laxus le toca sufrirla.

**Personajes: **Lucy Heartphilia, Laxus Dreyar.

**Palabras: **56.

**Tipo: **Microrelato.

**Advertencias: ~**

-

**Pequeño**

La rubia observó al pequeño de la mano de su madre. Era todo sonrisas, una ternurita andante.

En los ojos de Lucy aparecieron corazones y a punto estuvo de soltarse de la mano de su novio e ir corriendo a abrazar al pequeño, pero pronto otra idea asaltó su mente.

—Laxus... ¿Cuándo tendremos un bebé?

-


End file.
